I'll Make a Wo-man Out of You!
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: It was a relatively normal morning in the black order. The sun shining, birds singing, and allen walker screaming due to unnatural experiments. Fem! Allen! Yullen.
1. Chapter 1: normal morning

**Kyla-chan doesnt own DGM T^T ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a relatively normal morning in the black order. The sun shining, birds singing, and allen walker screaming due to unnatural experiments. "KOMUI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEEEE!" The white haired excorsist screamed. We might want to back this story up a bit to see what transpired this ever so lovely morning.

~Flashback~

allen walker an 18 year old boy who lives as an exorsist in the black order. He started this morning with waking at ungodly hours in the morning to start his routine of wake up, do 350 one handed push ups on a tilited chair, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and then eat, but this particular morning went a little diffrently when he happens to bump into komui on his way to breakfeast.

" Oh. Allen good morning!" The crazy scientist quickly says to him.

" Good morning Komui-san. What are you doing?" The naive boy asks politley. The scientist smirks in a mischievous way before turning back to the boy and saying.

" Looking for you~" the glint of an evil plan **shimmering** in Komui's eyes. Allen being the sweet, naive,and somewhat innocent boy we all know and love doesn't see the hidden intentions in Komui's words.

" Me? What for Komui-san?" Allen asks cocking his head to the side cutley.

"I need your help! There's a problem in my office!" Komui exclaims alomst to enthusiastically.

" Of course! What do you need?!" Allen asks frantically. Komui gtes closer to allen and grabs his wrist preventing any escape for the small boy.

"Come with me!" Komui all but screams as he races towards the science divison dragging allen behind him.

As Komui stops outside the wodden doors that leads to the science division he pushes allen inside with much force. As poor allen stumbles inside his vison is invaded by a pink and sparkly liquid. When allen stands up he is soaked to the bone in the strange pink fluid. He starts to turn to Komui to ask what he did to him, when a pink and purple smoke envelopes his entire body.

As the smoke clears everyone of the findes in the room and several of the scientist faint from nose bleeds. Allen looks at them confused before he feels a sudden weight on his chest. He looks down to see a pair of double D's attached to him. He is now a she. At this very moment allen snapped.

"KOMUIIIII! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE!" His now high pitched voice screeches.

~ End of flashback~

"well allen i knew you would never agree to be my lab rat so i kinda tricked you!" Komui smiles proudly unaware of the fury that allen was about to unleash onto him.

" I'm. A. Girl. Now?" Allen says through gritted teeth.

" Yes." Komui says happy with the success.

suddenly the door burst open to reveal a frantic samuri. Eveyone turns to kanda standing in the doorway. Kanda looks at allen and almost imeadietly blushes. (And more people fanited at the kanda yu blushing.) but then his embrassment turns to anger.

" What did you do to the moyashi?" A murderous aura surrounds Kanda. Komui looks at kanda nervously and nods his head. Kanda storms over to allen and swweps him off his feet taking him out of the room.

" K-kanda?!" Allen stutters while blushing.

* * *

 **Please review :) Chow! ~kyla-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: surprise!

**Kyla-chan doesnt own DGM T^T ENJOY! Sorry for the late update been busy lately... Btw I will be post a new chapter of jewel of Egypt and caged animals next week :) and because my bestest friend bean123 requested more lavi here he is!**

* * *

Lavi pov:

Wow that was surprising who knew yu-chan would act that way towards moyashi-chan? I think to myself. As I observe everyone they all are shocked still. I silently chuckle before deciding to be a super- awesome- sneaky- ninja- like yu-chan! I quietly leave the room following after them down the damp hallways of the order, when yu-chan stops just outside his room. Mouashi-chan notices that they are out side yu-Chans room and his/her face turns a bright red. Tehee this will be fun! I rush to the door just as its closed and put my ear to the wooden door. I hear voices.

"BaKanda! Why did you do that?!" I hear a very feminine voice squeak. Ooooo it's moyashi-chan!

"be quite I did bring you here for a reason after all." Yu-chan says almost nervously.

"W-what could that be?" Moyashi-chan replies hopeful.

"I...I love you!" Yu-chan nearly screams. I gasp yu-Chan has feelings for mouashi-chan?! Lenalee must know! I run down the halls searching for the pig tailed girl.

Normal pov:

allen looks into the dark orbs of Yu Kanda with a disbelieving look. She/he begins to laugh. Kanda scowls at her laughing at his confession. He glares at her/him trying to hide the embarrassment and shame on his face.

" What's so fucking funny?" Kanda growls. Allen looks at kanda with sad eyes before saying.

" I know you are telling a joke."

"So my feelings are a joke to you?!" Kandas mood turns darker but is instantly surprised by the hurt smile allen shows him.

"No I am laughing at the fact that this is a sick joke. No one could love me. Especially some one as incredible as you. Everything I love leaves. And I know you will too. No one could love a monster like me. So please don't tell me that you love me." Tears poor from Allens silver blue eyes, but she/he still somehow maintain a fake smile. Kanda stands up quickly hugging her/him.

Allens eyes widen in surprise. Kanda pulls away before planting his warm lips on her/his thin pale ones. Kanda kisses her/him for what feels like an eternity but was only a few minutes, as time passes on he pulls away to look at her/his face.

"I love you aren." Kanda says letting his accent slip while saying her/his name. Allen crud not holding the sobs anymore. Kanda holds her until she/he could speak.

"I ...(sob)... Love...(sob)...you too ...(sob)...kanda!" Allen wails. Kanda then starts to kiss her/him passionately, Allen kisses back. That night they slept together screaming each others names.

next morning:

"Good morning beautiful." Kanda says brushing a few stray hairs out of Allens face.

"Good morning Yu~" Allen smiles at him making him blush at the sound of his first name. She/he gives him a delicate Kiss on the lips. As they pull away Allens stomach rumbles.

"Guess we should get food." Kanda says with a rare smile on his face. Allen nods then gets out of bed to get dressed.

at the dining hall:

"Hi Yu-chan and moyashi-chan!" Lavi yells over at the new couple. Allen waves at lavi while shoving more fanfi into her/his mouth. Lavi bounces over excitedly and glomped Allen not realizing the fast approaching samurai.

"Basks usagi!"

"Yu-chan!"

" Get. Off. My. Moyashi!" Lavi squeaks before delatches himself from the poor girl/boy.

"And don't call him by that name!" Allen yells activating crown clown at the same time Mugen is activated. Lavi scurries away scared as the two exorcist chase after him.

Several hours later:

allen and kanda are pantingw. They lost Lavi...awhile back. As they catch their breath Allen suddenly faints onto the cold concrete floor vomiting bile and blood. The smell overwhelms kanda As he swiftly lifts the poor girl/boy off the floor rushing to the medical ward . As the nurses take Allen away kanda paces the floor very scared. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour. By the time the head nurse came back she had a confused face. Kanda all but ran to the old nurse.

"how is Allen?!" He practically begged.

"well you see... Mr. Well Ms. Walker is...pregnant." The head nurse stumbles over what's she is saying as if she herself doesn't understand. Kanda stares at the place where the head nurse once stood in shock. Allens pregnant?


End file.
